


Help Me Out, Natsume

by sleepysebastian



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Libraries, M/M, they are a family :), typical natsumugi shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysebastian/pseuds/sleepysebastian
Summary: “...I didn’t mean it like that.”“Huh?”“I-” Natsume swallowed, “I’m. Not saying that I don’t want to talk to you.”
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi & Harukawa Sora, Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume, Harukawa Sora & Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Help Me Out, Natsume

**Author's Note:**

> another enstars fic eheh im a tsumugi kinnie  
> enjoy

“Of course, in that moment I-”

Tsumugi peaked his head through the cracked open door of the Game Research club room. “Natsume-kun…?”

“What, Tsumugi-senpai,” Natsume huffed out, turning away from Sora slightly. His red hair hung over his eye as he looked up at the boy standing in the doorway.

“Ahah…” the green eyed boy looked away timidly, “We need help in the library, and you’re the only other person who knows their way around so…!”

Natsume clicked his tongue in annoyance, “You can do it, can you not?”

“...Well I could, but I thought it would be good if I asked you for hel-”

The metal chair creaked loudly as Natsume stood up. “Sora, I’ll help you clean up the club room before I get bothered anymore by... _ this guy _ .”

“‘This guy’?-” Tsumugi mumbled to himself.

Sora tapped his fingers on the table in front of him, “It’s okay, master! I can clean up today, senpai needs your help, right?” The boy grinned at Natsume, a small squint of his eyes made the smile more mischievous than normal.

Natsume sighed quietly, “Alright, stay safe Sora.” He brought his hand up to pat Sora’s head, the boy accepting it happily. A smile grazed across Natsume’s lips.

He turned over to Tsumugi, smile dropping into an unamused frown. “Alright, let’s get going then, hm?” He walked past Tsumugi at a speed faster than normal.

“Ah...bye Sora-kun, see you tomorrow!” Tsumugi waved at Sora, the boy waved back in response.

“So what did you need help with?” Natsume asked, the heels of his shoes making a ‘click’ noise as they hit the floor. Hair bouncing as he walked quickly down the hallway.

“The others and I are reorganizing the books so they’re easier for students to access. I know that you know your way around the library well, so I was hoping you could help,” Tsumugi smiled at the boy in front of him, even if he couldn’t see it.

“You do too though. I don’t see why you would want me to come,” Natsume hummed, looking back at Tsumugi for a brief moment, only to turn away abruptly before the boy could see his face. Before Tsumugi could speak again, Natsume piped up, “Alright, we’re here.”

“Let me just open the door…” Tsumugi fumbled with the keys that he was holding, eventually unlocking the door. “We’re back!”

Silence.

“...Hello?”

“It seems they’ve all left,” Natsume’s eyes widened slightly, then turning back to his neutral expression. “Were you lying to me, perhaps?”

“No! I was just...I think they left early for some reason…” Tsumugi said, “Well, we can still work together, right?”

Natsume’s cheeks flushed softly with a light pink, “Yes, whatever. You dragged me out of my club room anyways.”

Tsumugi quietly put his keys down on the table in the room, the sound echoing off the walls softly. He turned to the boy next to him, “Can you move the Japanese literature books to the shelf on the left? The one near the window I mean...they’re on the table here.”

“I know what you mean,” Natsume replied, picking the books up off the table. Stepping over to the end of the book cases, he slipped the books in between each other with ease.

The two were quiet as they organized the library in full. Only occasionally did they communicate about their job. Both of them were a bit too shy and stubborn to start a casual conversation with each other. The large pile of books that once covered the table had started to grow smaller in size. Looks like the job was almost done! Tsumugi looked down proudly at their work, smiling.

“We’re almost done Natsume-kun,” he said.

“I can tell,” the other boy replied sharply, picking up a book and putting it in the section related to history.

Tsumugi paused for a moment, “So, what are you planning on doing after school?”

“...You’re treating me like an acquaintance, you know,” Natsume quipped. “We’re unitmates, stop trying to act like an adult. You’re still a child. We’re barely adults in the first place.”

“Oh-” Tsumugi muttered, placing the final book on the shelf in front of him, “It looks like we’re done anyways...so you don’t have to talk to me anymore if you don’t want to.”

“...I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Huh?”

“I-” Natsume swallowed, “I’m. Not saying that I don’t want to talk to you.”

Tsumugi blinked, “Ah. Ahah...well, what do you want to talk about?”

“Why are you asking such a boring question.”

“Eh? Sorry, I guess-” Tsumugi said meekly, “It’s hard to start a conversation…”

Tsumugi raised his eyebrows in surprise as Natsume strided over to him, placing his hand on the bookshelf behind him. Tsumugi’s cheeked flushed a gentle red as he looked down at the boy basically pinning him to the bookshelf.

“Natsume-kun…?” he mumbled.

The boy in front of him blinked a couple of times before backing off suddenly. “Th-There was a book about to fall on you-” he defended, looking away.

Oh.

Okay.

“Thank you?-” he smiled nervously, still in shock from that surprisingly cliche moment. Was he in a shoujo manga or something? He stepped forward, backing away from the bookcase. Hopefully another book wouldn’t fall again (although, Tsumugi wouldn’t mind Natsume doing that again).

“You really need to learn to be more careful, how clumsy are you? How do you handle the job you’re given if you’re this careless? And-” Before Natsume could finish scolding him, his ankle gave out weakly, slowly twisting below him. His knees buckled as he put all of his weight onto Tsumugi, falling forward.

“Ah!-” Tsumugi yelped as Natsume toppled over him, knocking them both onto the wooden floor below them.

Natsume sat up, sitting directly on Tsumugi. The boy below him wheezed in pain at the impact. “You...called me clumsy?” Tsumugi chuckled to himself. That earned him a harsh pinch to his cheek.

“I slipped. You were being an idiot,” Natsume hissed.

The two then slipped into a short, but  _ very _ awkward silence. Tsumugi looked up at Natsume though his crooked glasses, while the boy above him tried not to maintain eye contact.

Natsume reached down yet again, and Tsumugi anticipated the boy to pinch his cheek yet again, but the stinging sensation didn’t come. Instead, he felt his glasses shuffle on top of the bridge of his nose, eventually shifting into the correct, comfortable position they were at previously.

“...They were falling off. It was annoying to look at,” Natsume mumbled as an excuse.

“Oh, I could tell. Sorry you had to do it for me, eheh-” Tsumugi laughed weakly.

Natsume bit his lip, “Don’t.”

“...’Don’t?’ Don’t wha-”

The red haired boy quickly leaned down, giving Tsumugi a soft peck on the lips, effectively silencing him.

Silence, yet again.

Tsumugi’s mouth gaped open when Natsume pulled away, “You- Me?- I-”

“ _ Yes _ , okay?” Natsume grumbled, face flushed red. Tsumugi grinned happily at his reaction. He reached his hands forward, gently cupping Natsume’s cheeks. The boy’s face grew even more red. Tsumugi tilted his head, and Natsume did a short and stiff nod. Tsumugi leaned forward, kissing the boy on the lips.

\-------------

“Hihi~! I knew it!” Sora grinned as his two unitmates walked into the practice room together, linked together by their pinky fingers.

“It’s!-” Natsume huffed. He then looked at Tsumugi, who had a meek but happy expression plastered across his face. “...Fine. Okay. You win.” Natsume dug a 5 dollar bill out of his pocket, handing it to the shorter boy. Sora cheered in response, shoving it in his bag.

The exchange left Tsumugi confused, yet happy. They were all getting along, and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! my first time writing switch, sorry  
> comments + kudos appreciated


End file.
